Bandaids
by artist-chan
Summary: Sasuke finds himself with an interesting neighbor, Naruto. Their story growing up together at different times in life- times when band-aids are needed. Can they patch all kinds of scrapes together?
1. Six Years Old

A/N: Welcome! I'm totally psyched that you decided to click on my story! It's going to be three (possibly-maybe four) chapters long. The whole idea came to me as I was driving past some duplexes and saw that they share backyards… and it all sprouts from there! So enjoy, and be sure to come back later for more. (Oh yeah, the setting is modern-day… not Naruto universe.) Good luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. That's why I still write fanfiction.

* * *

Six Years Old

* * *

Cicadas buzzed in the early afternoon heat that pressed down on the earth like a warm blanket. Humidity hung heavy in the air and bees buzzed drowsily around flowers. The whole world seemed to slow down in the oppressive heat. The sun sat directly ahead in the sky, its unforgiving beams making horizons shimmer softly. Robins chirped occasionally, alerting the world to their presence while remaining hidden.

The sudden rustling of tree leaves was followed by a pleasantly cool breeze. Sasuke felt the fresh air blow gently over his face, cooling the sweat beading his forehead. The shade of the tree surrounded him as he laid face-up on the cushiony grass. Specks of light danced before his eyes as he watched the leaves above him flutter in the wind, occasionally letting the sun peek through.

The air conditioner next to his duplex kicked on and an electric hum added to the sounds running through his ears. A small sigh escaped his lips and his eyelids found their way closed. He breathed in deep through his nose, taking all the flower, grass, and exhaust smells in together.

"Honestly, Sasuke, I don't understand why you can't play just like the other six year olds around here," his mother often told him. "You spend all your time under that tree in the backyard. Why don't you go ask that nice Ino girl if she'd like to play?"

His answer was always the same: a rather heavy sigh. Sasuke didn't want to tell his mother he had no interest in playing with Ino or any other one of his neighbors for that matter. He was perfectly content with resting under his giant oak tree, taking in the world around him. It was something nobody in his family would ever understand, not even his brother Itachi.

Sasuke slowed his breathing, savoring the feel of the occasional flash of sun across his face. Another breeze blew past, tugging gently at his hair. Peace surrounded him, giving him a sense of security. Sounds of pots banging together floated over from the duplex, alerting him that lunch would soon be ready. Only a few more minutes remained of his precious serenity before he would have to return to the artificial coolness of his family's half of the duplex. Time wouldn't slow down enough for him to stay outside forever.

Sasuke's ears perked as grass near his head rustled without any accompanying wind. His eyes scrunched slightly as he frowned, feeling someone's eyes on him. His family knew he didn't like to be disturbed! He pursed his lips, ready to pitch a hissy fit at whoever had decided to watch him without permission. But as he opened his eyes he found himself staring at sky blue.

Complaints died on his tongue as he looked up at what must be the sky, for nothing else in the world was that vibrant blue color. All his anger evaporated as peace filled his body once again.

And the sky blinked.

"HEY," a young voice yelled from directly above his head. Sasuke flinched at the loud sound that shattered the previous silence. He blinked up at the pair of eyes that stared upside-down at his own.

"HEY!" The voice yelled again, this time causing a spark of annoyance to ignite in Sasuke's chest.

"WHAT?" he yelled back, sitting up suddenly. His forehead collided with something extremely hard and he heard a loud CRACK! Immediately his forehead blossomed with pain, causing tears to well in his eyes rapidly. He blinked, putting a hand to his injured brow.

"Ouch…" whimpered the other voice, sounding to be on the verge of tears as well. Sasuke whirled around to get a good look at his observer.

Small hands covered the now-closed watery blue eyes. A red mark adorned a tanned forehead. Blonde hair that glowed like the sun was tousled into natural spikes. A small mouth was set in a grimace, revealing slightly canine-like white teeth. Beneath the small hands Sasuke could make out faint scar lines, three on each cheek. The kid was about his age and scrawny but somehow put out a powerful air of confidence.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke heard his own voice say automatically. He slapped a hand up to his mouth, embarrassed. Never had he wanted to help anyone before, but this kid…

"Yeah, I think so…" the kid's voice had regained its composure and he wiped the tears away from his blue eyes. "Are you?"

The question bounced around in Sasuke's head before he fully registered it. This kid had asked if he was ok. Nobody ever asked if he was ok. They simply assumed he was fine because he never complained.

"Why do you care?" Blurted Sasuke, not really thinking about what he was saying. The question the blonde had asked him had thrown him off.

Something clenched in his stomach as the peaceful blue eyes hardened in a flash.

"Well sor—ry! It's not like I care if you were hurt anyway!" A grating sound filled the blonde's voice, making it seem almost gravelly. The change from his earlier tone was so drastic that the only reason Sasuke knew it was the same voice was because they were the only two people outside. Sasuke frowned, glaring at the blonde boy who remained unaffected, a stubborn look stuck on his face.

"So what were you doing here anyway?" The question was so unexpected Sasuke couldn't answer at first. The blonde's eyes locked on to his and he blurted out an answer.

"It's my favorite thing to do. Lying here makes the world feel like more than just a place for people to be," Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard himself tell the truth. Slight confusion entered the blue eyes as their owner thought about Sasuke's answer. "Tch. It's not like you'd understand, idiot,"

"Hey! Dad says that's a bad thing to call people!" Blonde eyebrows slanted dangerously over the sky-colored eyes as the kid frowned. "Especially your brand-new neighbor!"

Sasuke's ears perked at this information. He remembered hearing his mother saying something about the other half of the duplex being sold but not really caring at the time.

"Neighbor?" He confirmed a note of dread in his voice.

"Yep! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" the frown had fallen from the kid's face, replaced by a grin so brilliant it caused Sasuke to stop breathing. The sun on its brightest of days couldn't even hope to match this light.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said simply. His brain couldn't produce anything better in front of that smile.

"Alright, Sasuke! So… do you wanna play with me?" Naruto asked with such enthusiasm Sasuke nearly had to take a step back. For some reason he almost wanted to play with the kid, but his pride stopped him.

"I don't play. And it's time for me to go," Naruto's grin slid slowly off his face, causing him to look so dejected Sasuke almost reconsidered his answer. He stood up and walked stiffly to his back door, feeling Naruto's eyes follow him closely.

"Ah good, Sasuke, you can set the table!" his mother said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, mother," he said, attempting to distract himself from the thought of Naruto's sad eyes following him, watching him walk away.

* * *

Sasuke washed his hands after lunch, eagerly awaiting to return to his oak. The breeze had picked up slightly, bringing the temperature down a fraction. He hurried to the back door, opening it with too much gusto. His fingers smashed against the wall but he paid no attention as he ran outside, only to freeze in his tracks.

His most favorite place in the world was already occupied.

Blonde hair swayed gently in the wind, surrounding the peaceful face of Naruto as he lay beneath the oak tree. His eyes were closed and lips pulled into a small smile.

"HEY IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sasuke yelled, furious at someone for stealing his spot.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, cracking his eyes open a tiny amount.

"WHO ELSE?" Sasuke fumed, marching over to where Naruto lay.

"I was just trying to figure out what you meant earlier. Sorry," Naruto said quietly as Sasuke stood above him, seething with anger. "Hey Sasuke? Yo—your hand's bleeding!" Alarmed, Naruto sat up and grabbed the injured hand. The knuckles were raw and bloody, the skin torn from where Sasuke had hit the wall.

"So? It doesn't really hurt," Sasuke lied in a small voice. It actually hurt quite a lot since Naruto had brought his attention to it. Naruto's eyebrows rose as he detected Sasuke's lie.

"Dad says it may not hurt now, but it will later if you don't get a band-aid! Come on!" The grip on Sasuke's hand tightened and suddenly he was being pulled toward the other half of the duplex.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke's knuckles were washed and each one had its own colorful band-aid.

"Hello Kitty?" he questioned, staring at the pink band-aids with apprehension.

"Dad says only real men wear pink!" Naruto explained proudly. Sasuke was beginning to believe Naruto's dad was slightly insane. Speaking of which, the house seemed rather empty.

"Naruto? Where's your family?"

"Oh, it's just my dad. And he's gone all the time,"

"Oh," Sasuke felt almost guilty. He could tell Naruto really looked up to his father, even though he was never at home. On the other hand, Sasuke's family was always home and he couldn't stand them.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um, wanna play now?" Sasuke didn't look at Naruto as he blushed in embarrassment. He flicked a glance at the blonde and stopped. The brilliant smile was back, somehow even brighter than before.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto yelled in excitement and ran out the back door, leaving a stunned Sasuke behind. "Come on, slowpoke!" he heard Naruto yell from outside.

Slowly a grin spread over his Sasuke's face, happiness bubbling in his stomach.

"I'm coming, idiot!!"


	2. Sixteen Years Old

A/N: Hey, I'm back! This chapter took a lot out of me, so thanks for reading. Make sure you read chapter one (six years old) to understand some of what happens. I sincerely hope you enjoy yourself! Good luck…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Don't you notice how this is called fanfiction?

* * *

Sixteen Years Old

* * *

"SASUKEEEEEEEE!"

The harsh yell echoed far down the street. Neighbors enjoying the outdoors turned their heads in curiosity towards the source of the noise. Naruto ran down the street wildly, his bag flinging around and shirt untucked. His tie hung loose around his neck and a half-eaten piece of toast was caught in the death grip of his hand.

"TEME! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!"

Sasuke kept walking, lowering his head as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Tch. Dobe,"

Naruto popped up beside him, breathing heavily. His shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth, brushing the crumbs off his hands with his pants.

"Mph—Shaushkay—mmp—whaii—no—wahit—far—mee?" Naruto squeezed out of his toast-filled mouth.

"Swallow first, then talk. Dobe." Sasuke said, repulsed at seeing half-chewed pieces of toast fly out of Naruto's mouth.

"Mmm—I said 'Sasuke, why didn't you wait for me?' " Naruto said, still catching his breath from running several blocks.

"Easy. Because you were too slow," replied Sasuke coolly, continuing to walk down the road.

"What are you talking about? I'm here now, aren't I?" Naruto asked, rearranging his bag's shoulder strap from the frantic run.

"And have you looked at yourself lately?" Sasuke ran a critical eye over Naruto's ensemble. He didn't want to say it, but the way Naruto looked right now actually suited him perfectly. He looked so alive—his hair was windblown and spots of high color graced his cheeks. The tanned skin nearly glowed on his body and the rumpled clothes only accentuated the feeling of energy radiating from him.

_It's a wonder more girls don't like him_, Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto scrambled to put his uniform back together._ Although there is the tiny problem that is his personality…_

"Heeey, Sasuke! Today after school let's go get ramen again, ok?" Naruto grinned, already knowing the answer.

"How many times do I have to say no, dobe?" Sasuke sighed, careful to keep his eyes off of Naruto's smile. It had been known to make him do crazy things before.

"Come on, please?" Naruto sped up a little bit and turned around, walking backwards in front of Sasuke. He found himself face to face with sky blue eyes. "You know you want to!" A tiny part of Sasuke's heart melted, lowering his resistance.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever" Sasuke said, slightly embarrassed. Naruto's grin magnified, causing Sasuke's breathing to temporarily cease.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" he nearly sang, still walking backwards. They had reached the school buildings when suddenly—

"OOF!" Naruto's legs stuck straight up out of a nearly empty garbage can. They kicked wildly as he tried to flip it over.

A huge guffaw burst out of Sasuke's mouth before he could catch himself. All the surrounding students turned to look as well. He clapped his hand over his mouth and laughed at Naruto's insane clumsiness.

"TEME! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE LAUGHING AT ME!" The furious yell escaped from the depths of the garbage can.

"Dobe! I'm not laughing at you, EVERYONE is laughing at you!" Sasuke gasped between breaths as he laughed.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE! JUST GET ME OUT!"

"Whatever you say!" Sasuke called, smiling, and kicked the can over—sending a very red Naruto tumbling out.

"Come on, dobe, get up," Sasuke laughed, offering a hand to his obnoxious best friend. Reluctantly Naruto grabbed it and pulled himself upright, his face tomato red.

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed, his pride hurt. Sasuke smiled at his hopeless friend and followed him as Naruto stalked powerfully into the school.

* * *

"Did Sasuke honestly push you into the garbage can, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the blonde girl standing inquisitively in front of his desk. Ino looked excited at the prospect of a brand new rumor to spread. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips.

"Ino, honestly. I just tripped into it. Sasuke may be a jerk, but I don't think he'd ever push me into a garbage can," Naruto turned around to face Sasuke directly behind him. "Right?"

Sasuke shrugged. It had actually been quite entertaining, to say the least.

"Temeeeee…" Naruto hissed as Ino walked back to her desk, obviously not satisfied with Naruto's answer. He was about to say something else but the door slid open to reveal their homeroom teacher.

"Class," Kakashi-sensei said tiredly, obviously bored. "We have a new student starting today. So play nice," He gestured to the door.

Naruto straightened in his seat as a girl with soft pink hair strolled confidently into the room. Sasuke watched him as his head followed the girl closely.

"Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura! I think we'll all turn out to be good friends!" she said cheerily, looking around the classroom. Sasuke shuddered as she looked at him for a few extra seconds.

"You know it!" Naruto yelled out happily. Sasuke whacked him in the back of his head with a sigh. "OUCH! Teme! I swear- " Naruto said as he turned around, stopping as Sakura started giggling.

"What are you guys, best friends?" she asked between giggles. Blushing slightly, Naruto turned back towards Sakura.

"What? This teme? Yeah, unfortunately," Naruto told Sakura, smiling.

A spark of anger flared in Sasuke's chest. Why should this girl get to see Naruto's smile? They had hardly known her for five minutes!

"You guys are hilarious! Hey, sensei, can I sit by them?" Sakura whirled on Kakashi, who was already lost in a book.

"Whatever. Just sit, please," he grumbled from behind his book.

Sakura pranced over to the empty desk next to Naruto. She sat grandly and turned to the two boys.

"So, what are your names?" she asked, looking at Naruto but glancing sideways at Sasuke.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto proclaimed proudly, "And this jerk is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke sent a death glare to Naruto, causing Sakura to laugh again. Sasuke's heart sank as Naruto smiled at her, clearly pleased that he was entertaining. Something about the way Naruto was acting was wrong. The dobe wasn't being himself at all.

"So, since I'm new and all do you think one of you could possibly show me around the school?" she asked eagerly, leaning towards them. Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes travel down stealthily and back up to the girl's face.

"Sure," he said huskily, clearing his throat. Annoyance prickled over Sasuke's skin, causing his hair to stand on end.

What the hell was going on? The blonde continued talking, obviously unaffected by Sasuke's glares.

"Oh, and we're going to get ramen after school. Do you wanna come?"

_Wait—WHAT?_

Sasuke drew in a quick breath, surprised. The trips to Ichiraku ramen had always been just the two of them. Since when was it okay to invite others along? He frowned, seeing the hopeful look resting on Naruto's face.

"Sure, if it's okay with Sasuke," Sakura said, turning on him. "So, is it?" she asked, adding a tiny bit of sugar to her voice. Sasuke grimaced and glanced at Naruto. His eyes clearly read _YES! LET HER COME, TEME!_

Sasuke sighed, knowing he couldn't go against Naruto on this.

"Fine, dobe,"

"ALRIGHT, TEME!"

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

The bell rang and the class filed out of the room. Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura walk off together as they laughed and felt a hard knot form in the pit of his stomach. Naruto smiled happily, causing anger to bloom deep in Sasuke's chest. What on earth was going on? He didn't care what the dobe did!

Right?

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked a couple steps in front of Sasuke, chatting happily. The sun was warm on his pale skin and made Naruto's hair shine twice as bright. Sasuke took a deep breath, attempting to settle the uneasy feeling storming inside him. Naruto smiled at Sakura, the brilliance of the grin far outshining the yellow sun. Anger swelled within Sasuke along with something painful that made it hard to breathe. He wanted Naruto to smile at him, not this girl!

He concentrated on steeling his expression. Not a single drop of emotion could cross his face or it would prove to be the end of him.

"Hey, old man!" Sasuke jumped at Naruto's voice, realizing they had reached the ramen shop. It had been Naruto's favorite place since they were little. Although the stores on either side of the small stall were perfectly modern, the owner of Ichiraku's decided to go with a more traditional look. He would never admit it to Naruto but Sasuke found the shop relaxing, almost as nice as his spot under the oak tree in their backyard.

"Sasuke, are you gonna sit down?" Sakura's question floated pleasantly through his ears. He blinked, noticing his two companions had already sat on their stools. They peered up at him expectantly. He said nothing in reply as he sat down on Naruto's open side.

"The usual, old man!" Naruto called cheerfully to the owner working behind the counter.

"What about your nice girlfriend there?" The old man smiled kindly at Sakura as Naruto spluttered, turning bright red. She smiled, giggling as Naruto nearly steamed in embarrassment.

"S—s—she's not my girlfriend!" the blonde managed to squeeze out.

Something big and ugly grew inside Sasuke's stomach. He wanted nothing more than Sakura to drown in a big pot of ramen. And the old man was only adding to his foul mood.

"Really? You sure had me fooled," he said while preparing Naruto and Sasuke's "usual". He turned to Sakura, continuing to talk and make ramen at the same time. "So you have your eye on our Naruto, do ya? Let me tell you, ya couldn't find a better guy out there! Right, Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" the blonde asked, looking with concern at the dark look on Sasuke's face.

"Whatever. I'm going home," Sasuke stood up and coolly left the shop, heading for their duplex. He half-hoped Naruto would storm out and drag him back, but nobody emerged from the ramen stall behind him.

Why was it so hot outside? It was nearly fall! Heat escaped of Sasuke's face. He lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat slowly covering his forehead. The skin was warm to the touch. Sasuke glanced in a nearby window and stopped. His face was vibrantly red, a blush spreading furiously across his nose and cheeks.

He closed his eyes, cutting off the outside world. What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

"OY! TEME!"

Sasuke frowned as a loud and obnoxious voice carried over from the duplex. Annoyance crept over him as he felt the dobe approach where he lay on the ground. Sighing, he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep under the giant oak tree. The door slammed shut, closely followed by the thuds of footsteps.

"TEME. I know you never sleep under that tree! Only I do!" the voice sounded from directly over his head. Sasuke struggled to keep his face passive in an attempt to ignore the obnoxious dobe.

A finger poked his cheek. In a flash, Sasuke snatched the hand in his, arousing a growl from the blonde. He opened his eyes and stared directly into sky blue. The air around him seemed to thin and suddenly his lungs lacked oxygen.

Naruto was staring at him, upside-down as always. Anger covered his features and a question appeared ready on his lips. He left his hand limp in Sasuke's.

"Why the hell did you leave like that?"

Sasuke sighed. He had been asking himself the exact same question just before Naruto found him.

"I wasn't hungry. And besides, I could tell that you really just wanted to spend time with that girl," he said truthfully. He had long since given up lying while Naruto's eyes were on his own. It was impossible to get away with a lie anyway since Naruto could always sense the truth.

A slight blush dusted across Naruto's cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?"

Sasuke snorted. "If you had been any more obvious you would have asked her to marry you, dobe," he sneered.

Silence. Sasuke still held Naruto's hand in his own, savoring the warmth it brought to both his hand and heart.

"What do you think of her?" Naruto asked quietly, looking away.

Sasuke thought quietly to himself. Honestly, she seemed just like the rest of the girls at school; self-absorbed and annoying. Naruto's face wrinkled in concentration, awaiting Sasuke's reply breathlessly.

"She seems… okay," he said, sitting up slowly. He let go of Naruto's soft hand, the warmth in his chest replaced by a small pit of anxiety.

"Really?" Sky blue suddenly obscured Sasuke's vision. Naruto's face was scarcely five inches from his own.

THUMP.

Sasuke nodded, keeping his mouth shut tight. He breathing stopped as he saw the insanely brilliant grin cover Naruto's face. His heartbeat grew louder and filled his ears.

THUMP. THUMP.

As quickly as the eyes appeared they were gone. Naruto was standing, goofy smile still covering his face.

"Thank god! For a minute I thought you hated her!" Naruto exclaimed, relief in his voice.

The dobe was far too perceptive for his own good.

"Why do you even care what I think, dobe?" Sasuke grumbled, standing up as well. He brushed himself off and froze as he saw Naruto's incredulous look. "What?"

"Because you're my best friend, teme!" The way Naruto said it so matter-of-factly made Sasuke feel stupid. But a pleasantly warm feeling rushed through his body as Naruto spoke, replacing all the worry that filled his stomach.

_What is going on?_

"So, teme… Sakura asked if you'd like to double date with us…" Naruto stated, looking anywhere but Sasuke as the bridge of his nose colored red.

All the warmth bottomed out of Sasuke's stomach. Double date? As in… Naruto and Sakura DATING? He didn't even want to think about it, let alone come along.

"Puh—leeease?" Naruto asked, turning on Sasuke, "Sakura said she'll even ask someone for you!"

_Nonononononononono…_

Sasuke's eyes were trapped, snared in bright blue. Naruto's eyes pleaded silently with him, begging him to say—

"Fine,"

A flurry of blonde hair filled his face as Sasuke found himself in a death grip. "I owe you forever, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"Whatever, dobe! Just let me go!" Sasuke was starting to tingle all over as Naruto squeezed all the remaining air out of his lungs. The pair of arms retracted embarrassedly, leaving Sasuke feeling strangely empty. His heart jumped as he saw Naruto's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Come on, we're going tonight!" the dobe exclaimed, excitement consuming him. Sasuke watched on as Naruto began to march towards the house, completely ignoring the gnarly root sticking out of the ground in front of him.

"Look out!" Sasuke called, reaching out at the last moment.

Too late.

"OOF!" Naruto tripped headfirst, ramming his forehead straight into the ground. A small laugh escaped Sasuke before he clapped a hand over his mouth. The idiot's butt stuck straight up in the air, his forehead deep in the dirt below him.

"Dobe! Get up," Sasuke said as he laughed, sticking out a hand for the second time today. Naruto grumbled but grabbed the hand anyway, clutching at his brow.

"Hey, does my forehead look okay?" Naruto asked with concern as Sasuke pulled him up into a sitting position.

Blood oozed slowly from a disgusting-looking gash right in the middle of Naruto's brow. Dirt surrounded the affected area, adding to the dramatic look of the scrape adorning the dobe's head. It looked to be a number of things, the least of them being okay. A twinge of sympathy shot through Sasuke as he shook his head no.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this! I told Sakura 4:30…" Naruto appeared to be more annoyed than in pain. "Hey, Sasuke, do you have a band-aid?"

"There's no way you're putting a band-aid on that without cleaning it, dobe," Sasuke stated, digging in his pocket for the spare band-aid he always kept in his wallet. With a dobe like Naruto around, band-aids were always a necessity. "And did I hear you right? You told Sakura I was going without even asking me first?" Sasuke continued, annoyance creeping into his voice. What kind of date was this? Naruto met her today! And they were already going on a kind-of second date!

"Whatever, I knew you'd say yes. And we don't have time to clean it out with water! I would lick it clean, but my tongue doesn't reach that far…" Naruto complained, a puzzled look covering his features. "Oooh, I know, Sasuke! Lick it clean for me!"

_WHAT?!_

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled, pulling the band-aid out of his wallet. "Can't you just lick your hand and rub it?"

"My hands are dirty too, and I don't want to make it worse!"

Sasuke felt his face heat as the options disappeared one-by-one in front of his eyes. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes full of nervous anxiety. Sasuke felt his resolve weaken slowly as the blue eyes pleaded with him, begging him—

"FINE. Whatever. Just hold still," Sasuke sighed. A peculiar buzzing filled his stomach as he knelt down next to Naruto on the soft grass. Holding the band-aid in one hand, he raised his other slowly until he plopped it on top of Naruto's soft blonde spikes, holding the head safely in place. Naruto's deep blue eyes closed gently, leaving Sasuke to stare at the peaceful yet bloody face of his best friend. He took a deep breath and leaned forward slowly, closing his own eyes.

Naruto shuddered beneath him as his tongue scraped the sensitive wound. Something warm exploded deep in Sasuke's stomach as he carefully licked away small amounts of dirt and blood from the gash. His heart jumped as he heard Naruto's breath catch, the tongue hitting a particularly sensitive area. Mentally he kicked himself, cursing his inability to be gentler towards the dobe. Stars appeared before his eyes as he cleaned the entire scrape. The mixture of sweat, blood, and dirt sat on his tongue, combining with the strangely sweet and intoxicating taste of Naruto's skin.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled back to inspect the wound. The flavor on his tongue soured as the tantalizing taste of Naruto dissolved. Every pore in his body sizzled with electric current, clouding his mind and distorting his thoughts. The scrape looked completely clean, its actual size smaller than it first appeared. Sasuke let his hand fall off the blonde spikes, feeling a small twinge of loss along with the silky smoothness of Naruto's hair. The sky blue eyes remained closed, peace settling over the tanned face.

"It's all done," Sasuke whispered in a shaky voice, peeling open the band-aid.

"Mmm…" Naruto hummed in response, opening his eyes lazily. Their pupils were wide and unfocused, staring innocently up at Sasuke. Sasuke raised the band-aid and blue eyes followed the movement.

"Hello Kitty?" Naruto asked, a slight smile covering his face. Sasuke's breathing ceased as the normal gravelly tone vanished from the blonde's voice, if only for a second.

"Only real men wear pink, dobe," Sasuke stated, a half-smile covering his face. Before Naruto could complain further he slapped the band-aid on the tanned forehead. The pair of sky blue eyes stared up at him, lost in thought. An almost-smile spread across Naruto's face.

"Hey, Sasuke? Did you, um, feel…" he whispered, turning away from Sasuke.

"What? Did I feel what?" Sasuke watched a slight blush color the dobe's face and his stomach flip-flopped strangely.

Naruto sighed slightly, and turned back to Sasuke. "Nevermind," he said, standing up suddenly. A worried look replaced confusion in the blue eyes. A powerful urge to laugh came over Sasuke as he watched an anxious Naruto fret with a Hello Kitty band-aid adorning his forehead. "TEME! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

"Naruto! You're soooo adorable!" Sakura gushed as she peered at his pink band-aid. Hinata, the girl Sakura had asked for Sasuke, blushed fiercely and nodded in agreement. Their group of four sat in a booth near the back of the Italian restaurant Sakura had chosen. The dim yellow lights cast an ethereal glow on the table surrounded by the high-backed booth seats. Soft music echoed over the speakers as a candle burned softly in the center of the table, completing the mood.

All in all, it was a very classy restaurant.

Sasuke hated it.

Or rather, he hated the way Sakura kept complimenting Naruto. Not a minute had gone by when she hadn't laughed at something he'd said, placing her hand gently on top of his. A furious blush followed the simple gesture every time, sweeping across Naruto's face rapidly.

Sasuke was dying.

His stomach was filled with a terrible tossing and turning, so much so that he didn't order any food, only water. Rage welled inside him every time Sakura moved closer to Naruto. Sasuke sat silently, fuming, as he ignored the very quiet Hinata.

"TEME," Sasuke jumped from his daydreams as he realized the rest of the table was preparing to leave.

"What?" he asked warily. All he wanted was to go home.

"I said, 'You wait for the bill, and we're gonna go see what movies are playing,'" Naruto repeated, annoyance filling his voice. Sakura giggled quietly from Naruto's side.

"Fine. Go," Sasuke sighed, leaning back into the booth.

"See you in a bit, teme!"

"Bye, Sasuke,"

"See you soon!"

Blissful silence enveloped Sasuke as his friends left the restaurant. Lazily, he dragged out his wallet, pulling out a few wrinkled bills. His mind was blank, the absence of sound clearing his thoughts.

"Sasuke,"

He turned his head and was immediately met with a pair of lips on his own. Surprise floated through his brain as he placed his hands on shoulders and pushed.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke spluttered furiously as he saw a girl with distinct pink hair blush in front of him.

"I could totally tell earlier. Don't worry, Sasuke! I like you, not Naruto," she said, pushing herself closer to him. He braced his arms, pulling his head as far away from her as possible.

"What in god's name are you talking about, earlier?" he snapped, struggling to keep away from the hormonal girl on top of him.

"You were totally jealous, weren't you? I mean, you looked so furious when I was flirting with Naruto. You didn't say anything either. You were so jealous!"

_Jealous?_

Sasuke's arms went slack and Sakura jumped at her chance. She pressed forward, kissing him furiously. He sat, stunned, mind buzzing. He hardly noticed the girl pushing herself towards him, nearly on top of him.

He was… jealous? But he wasn't jealous of Naruto—he _hated _Sakura!

Not jealous of Naruto, but of… Sakura?

Something clicked in his mind, starting the wheels turning. The brilliant smiles, ramen every day, incredible blue eyes, the jealousy… the way he had felt when he had licked Naruto's forehead clean… there was only one explanation.

He liked… Naruto.

HE LIKED NARUTO!

"Wha…"

Sakura lifted off of Sasuke as a voice above them stuttered. He craned his neck to see who had stopped in front of the booth. His stomach sunk into the depths of his feet as he saw golden hair above tan skin.

"NARUTO! NO!" he cried, heart wrenching painfully as Naruto's face crumpled.

"S'ok, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, eyes full of agonizing pain. Sasuke's heart shattered into a million pieces as the blonde turned around slowly and left the restaurant without another word.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered, turning back to Sasuke. Her body stiffened as she saw sheer fury fill his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?" Sasuke screamed, shoving her off roughly. "He liked you, he trusted you, he smiled for you—and you do THIS? Didn't you see that pain on his face?" His voice cracked with emotion. Sakura sat numbly, staring at him with fearful eyes.

"But—but I thought you liked me…" she whispered, blinking up at him.

"You IDIOT! I HATED you! But he liked you! He liked YOU! And you… you… _used_ him to try to get to me! And he liked _you…_" Tears burned in the corners of Sasuke's eyes painfully. Why? Why did Naruto have to like her? Silence surrounded the booth they sat in, neither moving.

"Sasuke… you _were _jealous, but not of Naruto… right?" Sakura asked quietly, her lip trembling slightly. He stared at her incredulously as realization covered her face.

"I—I'm—I'm so sorry… Sasuke," she whispered, lowering her head.

"That doesn't even come _close_ to fixing this," Sasuke snapped, getting up and striding past her to the exit. All he wanted to do was go sit under the oak tree, even if it was getting dark outside. He walked silently, the look on Naruto's face flashing repeatedly in front of his eyes, breaking his heart over and over again.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside his back door, staring unbelievably at the spot under the oak tree.

Naruto lay peacefully on the grass, his face illuminated by the last rays of sunshine disappearing over the horizon. Breath caught in Sasuke's throat as his eyes took in the beauty of the scene. Naruto lay perfectly relaxed, his chest barely moving.

His chest was moving, right?

Panicked, Sasuke crept over quietly, trying not to disturb Naruto if he was sleeping. Anxiously he watched the blonde's chest rise and fall slowly, confirming he was alive. Blue eyes were closed and brilliant teeth peeked out from between slightly parted lips. Sasuke sat down next to the sleeping Naruto, preparing himself to explain everything without giving away his true feelings for the dobe.

"I think I understand now,"

The sudden voice startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. He turned to Naruto and say sky blue eyes fixed on him.

"What?"

"What you said 10 years ago. About the world being more than just a place for people to be," Naruto whispered, gazing at Sasuke. He blinked, remembering the first time he had met Naruto all those years ago, under the same tree.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto scratched at the band-aid on his forehead. "Um, Sakura called,"

"What?" Sasuke panicked, wondering what all she had told him.

"She said it—what happened—was all her fault. She apologized and said you resisted the whole time. She also said something about us both being really lucky… although I don't really know what she meant by that," Naruto said quietly, eyes shifting to stare at the multicolored sky. Birds chirped softly in the background, breaking the silence between the two boys.

"We're both lucky…" Sasuke echoed. Did she know something he didn't? Maybe Naruto… felt…

"Well, I guess I'll just have better luck next time then!" Naruto declared, stretching his arms out on the ground.

Sasuke stared, speechless, at his best friend. A laugh rose in his throat at the dobe's idiocy.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Sasuke teased, flicking the Hello Kitty band-aid on Naruto's head.

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto yelled, whacking Sasuke on the back in retaliation.

No, there was no way Naruto liked him back.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, turning serious. "I'm sorry,"

Naruto blinked up at him, blue eyes wide. Suddenly, a light blush dusted across his tanned features.

"Thanks, teme,"

_Maybe…_

Maybe the dobe wasn't completely hopeless yet…

_Just maybe._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So thanks for reading all the way! ( i am soo ridiculously tired...). I have to apologize, I had this written the day after I posted 6 years old, but it took FOREVER to type and stuff, and as my profile says- I am terrible at motivation. So, I apologize. And I have some awesome ideas for the next chapter... so keep alert!

Thanks again! Until next time...


	3. Eighteen Years Old

A/N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 3 of Band-aids, and I truly hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoy writing it. If you want to understand some of the humor, I'd suggest reading the previous two chapters, 6 years old and 16 years old. I would totally appreciate some feedback as well, so reviews would make me unbelievably happy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I may love Naruto, but I don't own it.

* * *

Eighteen Years Old

* * *

Sasuke shook silently as he stifled his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. Naruto watched his best friend turn an interesting shade of red as air failed him. Dark obsidian eyes filled with tears of mirth as Sasuke glanced up at the blonde spikes above the dobe's confused face.

"Teme. What the hell is so funny?" Sasuke laughed harder as Naruto's frown grew deeper. He gasped for air, attempting to reply.

"Your—hehe—hair—heehehee—gel—PSSSHAAAHAHA!" Sasuke's laughter let loose, causing tears to trickle down his cheeks. Naruto blinked, a hand rising to the stiff spikes adorning his head. Sasuke grabbed his stomach as he guffawed, pain shooting through his abdomen as a stitch formed in his side. His laugh echoed throughout the entire hall of lockers, bringing fellow students to a stop to see what was so damn funny.

"Temeeeeeeeeee," Naruto hissed, his face flushing nearly as vibrantly as Sasuke's. His normally loose blonde hair was trapped in layer after layer of thick hair gel, giving it a glassy sheen. Not a single strand was out of place, nor did a single spike move freely. Flies stupid enough to land on the dobe's head would have been trapped in the sticky substance encasing his hair. The fluorescent lights above gave it an eerie glow, giving the whole thing the appearance of an obscure sort of helmet. Sasuke hadn't been able to contain himself upon laying eyes on the ridiculous sight as his laughter got the best of him.

"D—d—dobe! Y—you look s—ss—ssso FUNNY!" Sasuke squeezed out between laughs, doubling over. Other students began to giggle, noticing Naruto's shiny yellow helmet. Red became fuchsia as Naruto's face deepened in color.

"I wanted a change of pace! Is that so bad?" he yelled, mostly at the breathless Sasuke. Dark eyes flicked up to the spikes, followed by renewed laughter.

"Y—y—yeah!" Sasuke gasped, slumping down to his knees. Suddenly, strong hands lifted him up by his shirtfront, causing something warm and fuzzy to replace the ache in his stomach. He found himself in front of deep azure eyes, fury and embarrassment written on every corner of the tanned face inches from his own. Shocks jumped down his spine as he began to lose himself in Naruto's beautiful and captivating eyes.

"Teme. Fix it. Now. Or else you will regret laughing," Naruto whispered as his voice shook slightly, causing shivers to run down Sasuke's back. Even though he found the whole thing terribly entertaining, his argument had died when his eyes had met Naruto's. Guilt pooled deep in his gut, filling his mouth with a sour taste. His grin slid slowly off his face, replaced by the impassive look he had perfected for situations such as this one.

"Naruto. Let go of me," he whispered quietly, all amusement disappearing as he noticed the crowd around them. Laughs echoed through the students, most pointing and whispering at Naruto's spectacular up-do. Anger tore through Sasuke as his guilt was replaced with an instinctual urge to protect his best friend. Naruto's hands loosened on his shirt, a slight touch of confusion covering his face as he read the rage in Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"Teme… don't do anything you'll regret… please," he whispered worriedly to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded without really hearing the blonde's words. His thoughts were jumbled, reason replaced with emotion. His amusement had rapidly mutated into a dark and sinister humor.

"If you think you'd look better than this with a black eye on your face, keep on laughing," Sasuke heard his voice say to the giggling throng. Immediately the laughing ceased as silence engulfed the crowd. If there was one thing everyone knew about Uchiha Sasuke, it was his uncanny way of always backing up a threat. Students walked away quickly, whispering quietly amongst themselves.

Breathing deeply, Sasuke tried to calm down his racing heart. He always managed to get carried away when it came to Naruto, no matter what the situation.

"Sasuke," a soft voice whispered behind him as a warm hand closed over his shoulder. Sasuke's heart took off again as his skin tingled and popped where Naruto's hand touched. Turning around he saw the blue eyes sparkling, exactly the way they should be. A slight smile spread across his lips as he saw Naruto's amusement. "You really should learn to be nicer to people,"

A small twinge in his chest reminded him of his pride. Glancing up at Naruto's hair he snorted softly. "And you should learn how to style your hair,"

Eyebrows slanted dangerously as Naruto frowned at his dark haired best friend. "What was that, teme?"

Sasuke felt the air grow cold between them. He had pushed the joke too far. The frown deepened on Naruto's face as Sasuke remained silent.

"Fine, whatever," Naruto grumbled angrily. Distantly the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. Without another word Naruto walked past Sasuke, staring purposefully past his best friend. Sasuke felt his eyes follow the blonde automatically, drawn to the handsome boy with a ridiculous sense of fashion. The spikes remained unmoving as Naruto moved down the hallway, irritation evident in his steps. Sasuke sighed quietly to himself. Who knows how long it would be until the dobe decided to forgive him this time.

* * *

Anxiety began to eat at Sasuke around lunchtime. Not a single gel-covered hair on the blonde's head was to be seen. Onyx eyes eagerly scanned the lunchroom hoping to spot the most-likely upset idiot, only to see no sign of him. He sat dejectedly at an open table and plopped his boring bag lunch down in front of him. Placing his elbows on the hard surface he set his head in his hands, guilt rushing through him. Did Naruto really take the comments that seriously?

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said passively as she slouched into the chair across from him.

"Hn,"

"Hey. That is definitely not a 'Hey Ino, what's up?' Try again," she smiled playfully, poking him in the arm.

"Ino," he grunted, still looking at the table beneath his elbows. "Was Naruto in class with you this morning?" Concentration riddled her face as she thought back to her last class with Naruto. Sasuke waited for her answer, a dull pit growing in his stomach.

"Naruto? Hmm… oh wait! Nope! I remember because today we had to pair up and normally I pair with Naruto but for some reason today he wasn't here and so I had to pair up with Sai and he was so funny because we were writing papers about a touching moment and he couldn't think of anything…" Ino launched into a very long-winded explanation as their table began to fill with other people. Sasuke had stopped listening after "Nope!"

There was no way Naruto would go home simply because his hair looked stupid. No way! He didn't let little stuff like that get to him…

"Hey! Sasuke? Were you listening?" Ino's voice pierced his thoughts as she jabbed him once again. He lifted his head from his hands and glared at her. She continued to ramble on, not noticing his death look.

"Ino. Shut up for a second," he said loudly over her monologue. She shot him an annoyed glance but stopped talking nonetheless. "Did you see him at all this morning?"

"Yeah! Did YOU? His hair, oh my god! It looked like he used seven cans of hairspray on it! I laughed so hard! I wonder where he went though after…" She lapsed into a rare moment of silence. Sasuke's guilt rose in his stomach, replacing his hunger. Most likely Naruto had gone home. And it was Sasuke's stupid comments that had led him to do so.

Silently, Sasuke stood up and began to walk away from the table. He tossed his bag lunch into the nearest garbage, not even bothering to look inside it.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Ino called from where she sat. Her eyebrows were pulled up in confusion.

"Home," was his truthful answer. If Naruto wasn't at school he had no reason to stay. And he felt terrible for making fun of the idiot's hair… even if it was extremely entertaining.

"Stupid dobe," he muttered quietly to himself as he left the lunchroom. "Never could take a joke…"

* * *

The windows of Naruto's half of the duplex were dark.

Sasuke stood on the cracked sidewalk, staring up into what he knew to be Naruto's bedroom window. The curtains were pulled shut tightly, blocking out any view into the small room. Squinting, Sasuke glanced at the other windows but all were devoid of life.

"Tch. Stupid idiot's probably wallowing in shame inside…" he mumbled to himself, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. His words did not quell the anxiety growing inside him as he dialed the familiar number.

RING.

RING.

CLICK. _Hey! Guess what… I must have better things to do than answer my phone right now… but eventually I'll get to you. So leave a message already!_

BEEP.

Sasuke hung up the phone with a sigh. The anxiety inside him grew impossibly larger as he shoved the cellphone in his pocket.

"Naruto! What the hell are you up to?" Sasuke said out loud, kicking violently at a stone on the old concrete. It bounced harmlessly into the grass and out of sight. "If you honestly think you can keep me out…" Anger grew in his chest along with the guilt and anxiety that filled his stomach. He leaned down to the sidewalk and grabbed another small pebble. He bounced it once in his hand before clutching it tightly and throwing it at Naruto's window. The pebble collided with a soft clink. Sasuke watched the window carefully for any sign of movement. A spark jumped in his abdomen as he saw a tiny corner of the curtain shift.

"DOBE!" he hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth. The curtain moved back to its original position. Seconds passed as Sasuke waited for something… anything…

"Fuck this! I'm coming in," he whispered, walking around to the back of the house. Naruto never locked his back door in case he had forgotten a key to his house. Angrily Sasuke turned the handle, pushing the door in slowly. The lights were all turned off and an eerie silence hung in the air.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called tentatively. He made his way to the stairs, climbing up them softly. For some reason the silence felt like it was meant to remain undisturbed.

He spotted Naruto's bedroom door shut tight. Tiptoeing over, he knocked quietly and whispered, "Naruto? What the hell is wrong with you? Get out here!" A small shuffling was heard from the inside of the room, but nothing else. "Naruto?" Sasuke said louder, grabbing the doorknob. He shook it relentlessly as he realized it was locked. "NARUTO!"

Anger and anxiety rushed through him, bringing a sudden burst of energy. Stepping away from the door, Sasuke took a deep breath. Bracing himself, he lifted a leg slowly and—

CRASH!

The door flew open on its hinges as Sasuke kicked the door with all his might. It smashed into the wall, swinging wildly as it rebounded. Seething, Sasuke stepped into the dark room. The air was still and deathly quiet, an uncomfortable tension filling the space.

"S—Sasuke…" a small, watery mumble called from the corner. He spun wildly, searching for the voice.

Tears.

Swollen eyes.

Pain.

Sasuke felt his heart crumble as he saw one of the most pathetic sights he had ever laid eyes on. The hair gel was gone from the blonde spikes, their sheen gone. Instead, red cheeks were glazed with a thin layer of salty tears. Ruby-rimmed eyes watered miserably, the normal sparkling blue now dark and morbid. The always-cheerful smile was nowhere to be found. It was replaced by a grimace that transformed the entire face into an agonizing scowl.

"Naru…" Sasuke breathed, his voice dying in his throat. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his own eyes. "What?"

"S'suke… oh god…" Naruto whispered, closing the pained eyes. He sat, legs curled up in front of him in front of his bed, in only his boxers and undershirt. Without thinking, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and sat quietly beside him. Hot tears trickled from underneath the tightly shut lids. "I d—don't… can't…"

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a gentle force, "You have to—need to tell me what is wrong!" Dread filled every pore of his body. Naruto had never been like this before. Not even when that bitch Sakura had used him! And that had torn him apart…

Blue eyes fixed on his own, stripping him of speech. Anguish echoed from every corner of the azure orbs as fresh tears appeared.

"Sasuke. My d—dad…" Naruto's breath caught in his raw throat as he spoke. He took a deep breath and continued, "I—I got a call today. At school. And… and… he's… they said he's not gonna come home…" The words faded away as sobs racked Naruto's tanned frame. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his best friend cry. He had always heard more of Naruto's dad than seen him, but even so… he could tell Naruto loved his Dad more than anything. And he was gone…

"Naruto. I—I," Sasuke stammered, mind fumbling for something appropriate to say. Not finding the right words, he sat silently as Naruto shook.

"S—Sasuke… s'ok. I just need you to be here…" Naruto mumbled as he brought his hands to his runny eyes. An electric current suddenly jumped in Sasuke's chest and before he realized what he was doing his arms were around Naruto's trembling frame. Naruto's face turned and buried itself in Sasuke's broad shoulder, tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt. His arms tightened possessively around the blonde, pulling him closer. Naruto leaned on Sasuke, warm body clinging to him for support.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed softly into the tanned ear. An idea crept up in the back of his mind. Slowly he pulled his wallet from his pocket, rifling through it for the ever-present band-aid. Pulling it out, he set it carefully on the floor before turning to Naruto. "Let me help,"

Slowly and carefully he grabbed the hem of Naruto's undershirt and began to lift it, exposing toned abs. "Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto hissed as he blushed furiously, bringing a hand down to grab his shirt.

"Naruto, please. Trust me," Sasuke whispered, looking directly into the blue eyes. Shocks traveled down his spine as Naruto hesitated, but pulled his hand away slowly. Gently, Sasuke peeled the undershirt from Naruto's body. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful, tanned, and toned body exposed. A slight blush covered his own face but he caught it—years of controlling his emotions finally becoming useful. As the shirt slid over Naruto's head and arms Sasuke flung it to the side, picking up the band-aid from the floor beside him. He peeled the wrapper off with shaking hands. Breathing deeply, he lifted the pink band-aid up and stuck it in the center of Naruto's muscular chest. Sparks shot through his fingers as he barely brushed the beautiful skin. Naruto breathed in sharply as Sasuke let his hands linger close for several seconds and pulled away. Bright sky blue eyes glanced down at the band-aid.

"Oh no. Hello Kitty?" Naruto giggled softly, bringing a hand up to touch his pink band-aid.

"You know what they say, dobe…" Sasuke mumbled, smiling. His breathing stopped suddenly as Naruto's hand moved up to touch his pale cheek.

"Sasuke… I really don't know what it means, but… when I think about it—you're the only one I want to be around. Like as I sat here the only person I found I wanted near me was you. And when you appeared, even though I feel like shit… I still felt ridiculously happy. And the thing is, I really don't want you to leave. Ever," Naruto whispered, fingers brushing Sasuke's face gently. A furious blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks, drawing out a smile from Naruto's tearstained face.

"Naruto… I won't leave. I couldn't leave you—I am here for you. Always," Sasuke said quietly, bringing his hand up to cover Naruto's. The grin grew on the tan face, brilliant white teeth shining. Sasuke's heart thumped in his ears as he drew closer to Naruto's face, closing the distance between them.

Soft lips pressed against his and warmth bloomed deep in his stomach. Pure white filled his head as Naruto's lips moved against his own, drawing forth Sasuke's desire. His hands curled themselves in the soft blonde hair, desperate to touch the silky locks. Naruto pulled closer, pressing his bare chest against Sasuke's shirt. Tingles erupted down Sasuke's arms as his elbows brushed the tanned skin. His tongue snaked out and tasted Naruto's sweet lips. They opened slightly and Sasuke nipped softly on the red bottom lip that tasted exactly as delicious as Sasuke remembered Naruto's forehead to be. Tears wiped onto his flushed cheeks from Naruto's face. Slowly Sasuke pulled away, shuddering with pleasure as Naruto moaned softly in protest.

"Dobe," he whispered quietly, pulling Naruto onto his lap. The blonde head rested peacefully on his chest, tears still running down tan cheeks. "This isn't the time. Right now, you just need to rest,"

"S'suke…" Naruto mumbled, voice thick with exhaustion. " I must have cried for hours…" His voice trailed off as his eyelids drooped.

"Shh… just sleep, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, brushing the blonde spikes gently with his fingers.

"If I go to sleep, will you be here when I wake up?" Naruto demanded, slightly more alert. Sasuke snorted softly, hugging the idiot tightly.

"I'll be here when you wake up today, tomorrow, and from now on, Naruto," he breathed. A satisfied smile spread over the pink lips.

"Teme. You always seem to make me feel better somehow,"

"Dobe. That's why I'm here."

"Then I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as his breathing slowed. Sasuke chuckled softly as the blonde fell asleep in his arms.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll be waiting,"

* * *

A/N: Aaaand another chapter comes to its spectacular end. I'm really looking forward to the next (and final) chapter!! Keep your eyes peeled! Please remember to review, not only for me but for that warm fuzzy feeling you get when you do something kind. Thanks for reading!

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

(that was for you, Sasuke loves L)


	4. TwentyFour Years Old

A/N: Yay! The last chapter of Band-aids is here! I must say, this took SO much out of me that you might not believe it. But I am glad to say that I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. And of course I went out and bought Hello Kitty Band-aids!!!! I have recently been obsessed with Hello Kitty… just ask my friend Sasuke loves L (she's had to put up with hello kitty-ness and band-aid innuendos… heheeh)

So read on, and enjoy! Reviews make me happy, so please leave one! (or more than one, I don't mind *^-^*).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly. I only own a box of pink Hello Kitty band-aids.

* * *

Twenty-Four Years Old

* * *

"No…"

Slowly, a silver cell phone slid out of a tanned hand onto the hard ground. A sharp CLACK echoed through the silent apartment.

BA-THUMP…

BA-THUMP…

BA-THUMP…

A large lump formed in Naruto's throat. Shaking violently, he attempted to swallow around it but found his mouth completely dry. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, drowning out the silence. Sky blue eyes squinted as they prickled with burning hot tears.

"_No…_"

A soft dial tone sounded from the phone lying open on the floor.

"TEME!"

Anger and rage disguised the fear that coursed through Naruto with each powerful beat of his heart. His vision blurred as tears began to overflow down heated cheeks. Each breath he took was painful to his aching chest. His fingers clenched in tight fists as every muscle in his body flexed in fury.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Blindly he began to walk for the door, leaving the cell phone where it lay. A roar equivalent to a jet engine accompanied the pulse in his ears as he ripped open the heavy wooden door.

"YOU CAN'T!"

His feet picked up in pace, matching the furious beat of his heart. His throat felt raw and torn as tears poured from his blue eyes. The rhythm created as his feet pounded down the stairs couldn't drown out his ragged breaths, each one laced with agony. Without thinking he began to run. His legs moved faster and faster as his jaw clenched painfully. Tears flew from his blue eyes, obscuring the sights that flew past him as he ran down the crowded sidewalk.

Faces full of confusion whipped past his sight but he ignored them, instead running faster. Cries of annoyance sounded from people he shoved out of the way. Their protests fell on deaf ears as the heartbeat grew in volume. Each breath was more painful than the last, air burning his crumpled lungs.

"TEMEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto cried roughly, feeling his throat rip itself apart. Bystanders looked around for the source of the outburst, moving in surprise as they were nearly barreled over by the flash of blonde hair.

He felt nothing as he burst through a pair of doors, smashing a previously silent room into distress. His feet stopped, pain streaking up the overworked muscles. Darkness swallowed the edges of his vision as oxygen stuck in his lungs instead of going to his brain. He doubled over, collapsing to his knees as he gulped for air, tears continuing to stream down his face. The white walls surrounding him spun rapidly, nausea creeping into his stomach. A flurry of activity gathered around him as people scrambled over to where he sat on the ground. Their voices were strangely muted as they asked him frantic questions, feeling his forehead for a fever and checking his pulse. A strong pair of arms grabbed his shoulders and lifted him into one of the plastic chairs filling the white room. He lifted his head and blinked as the world rotated on a previously unknown axis. Anxiously he shut his eyes and continued to breathe in shallow, pained gasps.

"SIR!" a voice broke through the roar filling his ears. Blearily, he cracked his eyes open and turned toward the voice. "SIR! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"N—nothing—s—me—wrong—t—teme," Naruto managed to stutter between gulps.

"Excuse me?" the voice turned harsh as Naruto's words registered.

"Not—you—t—talking—bout," Naruto spluttered as he realized someone must have thought he just called them a bastard.

"Just take deep breaths. Calm down," the voice said from somewhere that sounded far away. Naruto leaned back in the hard plastic chair and closed his eyes. His lungs were beginning to function properly but as they did a fierce burn filled his tired leg muscles. A pained grimace spread itself across his face. Something cold was shoved into his trembling hand, and he opened his eyes to see a small cup of water. Sighing in relief he lifted the cup to his mouth, spilling some of the liquid as his hand shook. Cool water flowed down his throat as he gulped hastily.

"Sir, do you need assistance? Why are you here?" a quieter voice asked as the roar in his ears began to die down. He held the empty cup up for more water.

"It's not me I'm here for," he whispered, quietly thanking whoever took the cup. "It's the te… it's Sasuke," he mumbled, blinking at the nurse he saw kneeling in front of him. Silently she nodded, smiling at him kindly.

"Is there someone you wish to visit, ah—may I ask for your name, sir?" she inquired softly, gazing into Naruto's eyes. Her kind expression made him feel marginally better, like his troubles couldn't possibly be as bad as he thought they were.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said quietly, gratefully accepting the cup of water another nurse brought back to him. "And I need to see Uchiha Sasuke. I—I must," Tears formed again in the corners of his eyes as his voice cracked. The nurses exchanged slightly worried glances.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm afraid only family is allowed to see Uchiha Sasuke at the moment," the nurse kneeling in front of him said apologetically. Her eyes held a small amount of sympathy. "I'm sorry. Only close relations will be able to visit him. Are you related to Uchiha-san?" With a small sigh, Naruto turned his gaze directly on her. Her eyebrows pulled up with a tiny amount of confusion as she spotted a glimpse of powerful emotion behind sky blue.

"I am his boyfriend,"

A small amount of shock flashed across her face but was instantly replaced with a kind smile. She stood up and brushed her bright pink scrubs back into a comfortable position. "Well, Uzumaki-san, I believe that qualifies as a 'close relation'," she said happily, winking. "So will you follow me, please?" Gratitude washed over Naruto's face and he poured the water into his mouth hastily.

"Thank you. You have no idea…" he whispered, standing up slowly. The room flickered dangerously in front of his eyes and he grabbed the nurse's arm for support.

"Don't worry—I gotcha," she said, bracing her arm as he used it to regain his balance. He smiled thankfully and let go, feeling lightheaded but better overall. She began to walk down one of the brightly lit hallways and gestured for him to follow.

Apprehension grew with every step Naruto took. His shoes squeaked softly against the clean linoleum tiles. The sharp smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils as they passed door after door, their small windows covered with curtains. Anxiety pooled in his stomach, replacing the adrenaline coursing through his body. Unwanted thoughts popped up in his mind, creating thousands of terrifying possible scenarios.

"Uzumaki-san," the nurse said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She had stopped in front of one of the many doors. "This is the room,"

Naruto nodded, feeling slightly nauseous. "Um, how—how is he? Can you… tell me?" he whispered, embarrassed. A knowing look covered her face and she patted his arm softly.

"Uchiha-san was hit by a car about two hours ago as he ran across a busy street," she started softly.

"Yeah, he was out jogging. I told him he needed to get more exercise," Naruto laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head slowly.

"Uzumaki-san. This is not your fault," the nurse said sharply, realizing what Naruto meant. "Listen to me. He was jogging. The car didn't stop. He didn't see the car. There was nothing you could do, and it is in no way your fault,"

"Okay, fine. Just tell me how he is," Naruto sighed quietly, not fully believing his own words.

"The car wasn't going very fast, but the collision still had a lot of force behind it. Uchiha-san sustained four broken ribs, a wrist fracture, and a concussion. He was knocked unconscious and has not yet awakened. He had a few nasty gashes that required stitches as well," the nurse told him gently. With each injury Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his stomach.

"And his condition?" Naruto breathed, looking at the door.

"He is still unconscious… but is expected to be awake soon and make a complete recovery after a few months," the nurse said with a smile. A weight he hadn't noticed was suddenly lifted from his chest. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as relief flooded every part of his body.

"Tha—nk you…" he mumbled, gaze moving to the floor as he felt hot tears trail down his cheeks.

"Uzumaki-san, it's our job. You don't have to thank us," she whispered quietly, lifting her hand from Naruto's arm. "Now go inside. Trust me, you'll feel better when you see him,"

He nodded, wiping the tears from his face with his arm. The nurse grasped the door handle and opened it softly, swinging it inward. A single bed sat in the sunlit room, a pale figure lying under a cream-colored blanket.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto whispered quietly, staring at the unmoving lump on the bed.

"Uzumaki-san, is there anything I could possibly get for you?" the nurse asked quietly as Naruto took slow steps into the room. A tiny spark of amusement jumped in his chest as he smiled.

"Actually, there is one thing…" he said mischievously. He leaned back to her and whispered a few words in her ear. A grin broke out over her face.

"I believe we have a few of those. I'll leave you alone for now while I go get one," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly. She smiled and left him, closing the door softly. The remaining silence filled Naruto's ears, roaring louder than his heartbeat had earlier. Lone rays of sunlight shone on Sasuke's still figure, illuminating numerous bandages that covered the pale skin.

"Sa—suke…" Naruto whispered, frozen in place. For a few seconds he stood, unmoving, as he watched Sasuke's chest move up and down weakly. "TEME!"

His exclamation filled the room and he closed the remaining distance in long steps. His anger resurfaced as he glared down at Sasuke's peaceful face. Words sprang unbidden to the tip of his tongue and before he could stop they poured from his mouth relentlessly.

"TEME! What the hell were you thinking? Didn't you learn to look both ways before you cross the road?" the words kept coming, accompanied by tears. He heard the stupidity of his own logic, but he couldn't stop himself. "It's my fault, right? I told you that you needed more fresh air. You were inside too much. That's why, right? I'm just a terrible person! And to get back at me you did this! Why'd you have to get hit by a car? You have no idea… how… terrified I was—I am! TEME! WHY?" the words dissolved into sobs that shook his whole frame. He sunk weakly onto the narrow bed beside the unconscious Sasuke, crying freely.

A quiet knock sounded on the door causing him to jump and stand abruptly. The nurse walked in, eyes scanning his tearstained face. "Uzumaki-san," she whispered, lifting a hand. "Here,"

He raised his own hand, accepting the object she placed carefully on his palm. She smiled, curling his fingers gently around the thin object. He mumbled a watery thanks, not bothering to wipe his face off. She nodded silently and left without another word. The door clicked closed and his eyes found their way back to the pale face. Tears continued to leak down his cheeks.

"Teme… you need to wake up." Naruto mumbled, lifting a hand to brush a lock of silky onyx hair away from Sasuke's face. The skin beneath his fingers was warm and he left his hand resting on the calm brow. "Please… Sasuke…" He closed his eyes slowly, silently pleading with fate.

A low groan sounded from beneath his hand.

"S—Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, eyes flying open. Sky blue met storm black as Naruto gazed straight into Sasuke's open eyes. A bolt of lightning ran through his body, leaving a tingling deep in his stomach. "Oh, god… teme…" Sobs racked his body once again and tears clouded his vision, swirling colors together into a large blur.

"Dobe. What the hell is going on?" Sasuke shifted slightly, grunting in pain as his injuries alerted him to their presence. "Ugh… why do I feel like shit? And stop crying, you look like you're on a soap opera,"

A small laugh escaped Naruto's mouth. He lifted his hand from Sasuke's forehead and hastily rubbed the tears away. "Teme. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" the pale brow wrinkled in confusion. "What am I remembering?"

Naruto looked away from the quizzical gaze, staring at the bright window. "Sasuke. You got hit by a car when you were jogging,"

Silence.

"Well, goddamn! No wonder I feel terrible," Sasuke exclaimed, lifting his cast-less hand to his head. "My head feels like there are a million tiny drummers inside all playing at the same time,"

Another chuckle escaped Naruto's raw throat, and he looked back down at Sasuke. The dark eyes closed slowly, exhausted.

"Sasuke,"

"What, dobe?"

"I'm… sorry,"

Sasuke's eyes flew open, and he glared directly at Naruto. "Idiot. There's nothing to be sorry about. I got hit by a car. End of story,"

Anger grew inside Naruto's chest until he couldn't hold it back. "But I told you to get outside more! It's my fault!" he exclaimed, eyebrows frowning deeply.

Sasuke blinked, confusion entering his expression. "You said that? Moron." A small smirk replaced the confusion. "I forgot about that ages ago. I was out buying ramen to replace your enormous supply. You ran out yesterday,"

Naruto looked blankly down at Sasuke's smirk. "My… ramen?"

Sasuke chuckled softly and closed his eyes again. "Yes. Your ramen. Which seems to run low quite often…OOF!"

His sentence was cut off as Naruto threw his arms around his neck. "Sasuke! I'm sorry I eat so much ramen! It's still my fault!"

Sasuke cringed slightly as Naruto's hug nudged his sore ribs. "Oy! Dobe! Injured person beneath you!" Naruto pulled away, blushing slightly in embarrassment. A familiar shock ran down Sasuke's spine as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. And just forget the whole ramen thing. It was my fault for not paying attention," Sasuke said, reaching up and touching Naruto's red cheek.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled, looking down at the blanket. His eyes strayed over to the thick cast covering Sasuke's other arm. Guilt pierced through him, but he said nothing.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, sitting up suddenly. A soft breath escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke leaned up to kiss him tenderly. A million unspoken words were exchanged as Naruto's regret met Sasuke's determination. White light flashed behind Naruto's eyes, and he slipped a hand behind Sasuke's head, savoring the feel of silk between his fingers as he deepened the kiss. The guilt filling his mind gradually evaporated as Sasuke told him without words that he placed no blame on Naruto. The knot of anxiety unwound in his stomach, replaced by the familiar tingle.

Slowly Naruto pulled away, a small grin covering his mouth. Sasuke leaned back against the pillow, smiling contentedly. His eyes closed as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

His grin growing larger, Naruto opened the hand that still held the small object the nurse brought him. Carefully he peeled open the wrapper, revealing a resignedly pink Hello Kitty band-aid. He peeled the plastic away and leaned forward silently, sticking the band-aid directly in the center of Sasuke's forehead. The smile on Sasuke's face grew slightly larger as Naruto leaned closer to place a kiss on top of the band-aid.

"Dobe. Don't tell me that's what I think it is," Sasuke whispered, raising his hand to the band-aid.

"Teme. Would it be anything else?" Naruto chuckled. "Only real men need Hello Kitty band-aids to heal faster!"

Sasuke's laugh resounded throughout the small room, erasing Naruto's anxiety completely. Elation spread through him, washing away the uneasiness and guilt that remained. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit him like a wall. Still smiling, he laid down on the small hospital bed next to Sasuke.

"Dobe! What are you doing?" Sasuke mumbled, shifting slightly to give Naruto more room.

"Teme. I ran all the way to this damn hospital from home. I'm fucking _tired_," Naruto whispered, eyes closing gently. A spark jumped in his chest as he felt soft lips press against his forehead.

"Naruto. I love you," Sasuke mumbled, a furious blush spreading across his face. A soft smile graced pink lips as Naruto hummed happily, already falling asleep.

"Love you too, teme,"

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that turned out COMPLETELY adorable! Once again, I want to thank you for reading Band-aids all the way through. My sincerest apologies for the really late update (I had THE WORST writers block ever. It sucked.). I really would appreciate a review, so tell me your thoughts! I hope you enjoy whatever you do after reading this (especially if it's reviewing the story…).

Until the next time my path crosses yours, ~artist-chan.


End file.
